My Perfect Valentine
by Blissful.Oblivion
Summary: Valentine's Day is almost here. What can change Kensi Blye's mind about love, emotions and moving forward? We're about to find out. Plus a glimpse into the life of Jack Kensi before Falujah, the PTSD and NCIS. Possible K/D K/McGarrett
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so I haven't updated anything in such a long time and I feel really bad about that. I'm hoping to get back into the writing mood soon, because I've got awesome story ideas – or so I think! In the meantime I wanted to do a seasonal piece for Valentine's Day so that I have a deadline and it's not such a big commitment. This is a very short chapter because I wanted to get feedback on the little things and hopefully on what you guys want to read. I don't want to post something that people don't care to read - I do this for you! Regardless, ENJOY! **

::

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own NCIS: LA.**

::

*beep*beep*beep*

"Ugh." Draped in her comforter and reaching her arm through the air to shut off her alarm, Kensi Blye could tell that today was not going to be a good day. Mainly because she knew what tomorrow is: Valentine's Day, a brutally overpublicized day of revenue that reminded her that she didn't have a valentine…once again. Plus, it was unusually cold and grey in Los Angeles, not the warm and sunny atmosphere that she had become accustomed to, that seemed to brighten her days. Once Kensi had freed herself from her cocoon of blankets she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, sat up and rubbed her eyes languorously as if her day had finally finished.

Much like her attitude towards waking up, Kensi had no desire to get ready for work today and slowly dragged her self towards the kitchen to start the coffee machine and turned on the television for some noise, and smiled at the news coverage that the New York Giants won the Super Bowl. In an effort to get ready before the coffee machine had finished brewing, Kensi sped up to her normal pace and had gotten ready before she began to entertain the idea of wearing jewellery today. As she opened her jewellery box and emptied its limited contents on to her dresser she saw her engagement ring - correction, her old engagement ring – from Jack. It was on rare occasion that Special Agent Kensi Blye would sombrely reminisce on the past, especially about Jack. But it was the day before Valentine's Day after all, and it wasn't too long ago that she loved Valentine's Day and was head over heels about the man she spent it with.

::

**Monday, February 14****th****, 2006**

**23 year old Kensi Marie Blye woke up on a beautiful morning but her eyes were still a bit puffy from crying. She stared at the ceiling remembering the night before. Her boyfriend, the man that she loved more than she probably should, told her that he'd been put on active duty and was supposed to ship out to Fallujah next week. She remembered trying not to cry but the shock of his imminent departure weakened her resolve. Jack held her tight as they lounged on the couch, her crying and him whispering consolations to her. He told her that it was going to be fine, that he would come back as soon as he could, and that he loved her more than anything. Kensi looked to her right and felt the sheets next to her. They were cold, which meant that Jack had gotten up a while ago.**

**As she opened the door to their bedroom she could smell bacon and her face lit up with joy. When she entered the kitchen she hugged Jack from behind, peered around him at the food and said softly, "Good morning".**

**Jack grabbed a piece of cooked bacon with the hand that wasn't holding the spatula, turned around in Kensi's arms and replied smiled, "Good morning". He took a bite of the bacon and popped the rest in Kensi's mouth. As he saw her lips curled up into a smile he knew that he had to be the luckiest man in the world. So he kissed her and laughed, "You taste like bacon".**

"**So do you." Kensi laughed and kissed him, this time not quite so chastely and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt like she was floating and when she realized this, she thought of how soon she was going to hit the ground: when Jack shipped out. Jack pulled away and Kensi frowned, not liking the sudden loss of heat from his body.**

**As Jack looked at Kensi's face he smiled, "We don't want the pancakes to burn Kensi", and he passed her another piece of bacon, "but here's your consolation prize". **

**She happily took the bacon from Jack "Bacon isn't a consolation prize? This is much better". Kensi flashed a playful smile and gave a satisfied moan as she ate her piece. When she opened her eyes again Jack was standing directly in front of her staring down at her with an equally playful and lust-filled gaze.**

"**So you prefer the bacon to me huh?" His eyes remained contact with Kensi's.**

**She nodded, "Oh definitely" her grin grew even further when she saw Jack's eyes narrow.**

**Jack looked around, like he was thinking even though he knew what he was going to do next. He leaned down to Kensi's height and kissed her deeply, with his hands holding her face, "What about now?"**

**Kensi could tell that she was going to lose this battle quickly but still persisted by shaking her head. "Don't you need to check on the pancakes?"**

**Jack grinned as he realized that that was Kensi's attempt at distracting him, "Nope, those were the last ones; I've got nothing to do now". He leaned down once again and captured Kensi's lips in his and pulled her closer to him, he felt her body reacting to his and pulled away reluctantly, "Now?" **

**Kensi's eyes had darkened and she took a deep breath, "now", and quickly retook Jack's lips in hers. **

**They moved closer to the couch and fell upon it, but not before Jack pulled away for a breath and more importantly to say, "I won", and Kensi's body shook with laughter.**

**::**

**Thank you guys for reading and it'd be great to know what you guys think: I'm thinking maybe Densi or McGarrett + Kensi (McKensi?).**

∞ **Blissful. Oblivion ∞**


	2. Good Morning Sunshine

**Thanks guys I really appreciate the feedback and it motivated me to write some more... or so i thought. EPIC FAIL. It was really difficult to decide McGarrett vs. Deeks, so my next story will be shipping the guy that I didn't choose for this story: but i have a week-long break next week so I'm going to accomplish _something_. like it, hate it, love it, review it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA or Hawaii Five-0.**

**::**

_Previously: They moved closer to the couch and fell upon it, but not before Jack pulled away for a breath and more importantly to say, "I won", and Kensi's body shook with laughter._

::

Kensi slipped the engagement ring off of her ring finger with a soft smile on her lips, she wouldn't admit it to many people but she missed how some things used to be: happy, uncomplicated, in love… She looked up at the mirror on the wall and traced the bruise that had appeared thanks to a rough arrest the day before. As her fingers felt her swollen cheek she thought of how different her life could've been. She could've had a husband, kids, and a normal job and somehow life would've been ideal and secure. Kensi found herself in a grim mood and was snapped out of her introspective trance at the sound of her coffee machine beeping.

Not long after that, while Kensi was contently drinking her coffee and paying minimal attention to the television a knock came at her door. She peered through the glass window in her door and smirked, "Deeks".

"Good morning Sunshine".

::

**Oh and Kenmac, your message had me smiling forever and right now too. xoxo**

**- Blissful Oblivion **

**My recently re-remembered Twitter account : Xoxo_Oblivion **


	3. Warm and Fuzzy

**Previously: "Deeks".**

"**Good morning Sunshine".**

**::**

Deeks stepped into Kensi's apartment cautiously, staring at the books in the corner, the jacket thrown over the couch and the unwashed dishes in the sink. "So what's up Kens? How are you on this lovely morning?" his smile sent an overwhelming feeling through his partner even though he was oblivious to this.

Kensi had retreated back to the kitchen counter and was leaning on it as she sipped her coffee. Despite Marty Deeks's sunny attitude Kensi's mood was dampened by the weather. "Deeks. It's early in the morning, grey, wet and I do not love it. Why are you so happy?" she cocked her head to the side as she considered her partner's good mood.

Deeks sat down comfortably on the couch and looked up at Kensi with a small smile on his face. "Well, I was driving here and I saw shopkeepers adding Valentine's Day decoration to the windows. I don't know why but I always get a warm and fuzzy feeling this time of year. Don't you?"

Kensi's face was contorted into a look of confusion and disbelief, "Warm and fuzzy? Do you still want a unicorn for Christmas too Deeks? I, on the other hand am the complete opposite of warm and fuzzy about Valentine's Day". She just stared into her mug and waited for Deeks's inevitable reply.

He leaned back, grinned and stared intently at his partner, "So you're …. Cold and prickly? Or maybe are you just stiff?" His eyebrow was raised and the grin was still stuck on his face. Deeks was preparing himself to dodge something that Kensi would throw, but it never came. So he got up and walked over to her. "Kens? You okay?" he began to move his arm so that it would rest on her shoulder.

Once Kensi felt his hand on her back she came back out of her trance. She turned around and smiled at Deeks, "Sorry I guess I just zoned out for a second", Kensi walked back to the couch with her coffee in hand and patted the seat next to her as she looked at Deeks. "Come on, we have a few minutes before we have to leave, I figure you're just going to pester me until I tell you what I was thinking about. So I might as well tell you now".

::

**Very short, I know. The next chapter is much longer and already done, I'll post it in a few hours. I just wanted to start with a smaller upload to get you guys ready because now the fun is going to start! **

**Next Chapter: Jack + Kensi Valentine's Day flashback. A proposal perhaps? Some good Densi time and hmm a first kiss? Maybe… So stay tuned and let me know what you think.**

**Xoxo**

∞ **Blissful. Oblivion ∞**


End file.
